Edge and Emma Imagine
by emk4t
Summary: "Can you do an imagine where Emma and Adam (Edge) work together as General Mangers of Smackdown but they hate each other and always belittle each other. One day Adam shouts that Emma so frustrating and he just wants her to love him back. She leans him back on her desk and shows him just how much she loves him." Contains some sexual scenes. One shot


Emma sat in her office, sorting through paper work for Friday Night Smackdown. She was the general manager of Smackdown, and was loving every second of it. She was enjoying putting people in their place and telling everybody what to do. Emma smiled as she signed another form and put it to the side. Her computer beeped, and so she checked it. An email from Edge, again.  
"Emma, what are you doing putting Big Show and AJ in a mixed tag team match? Don't you remember what happened last time they were in the same ring! I'm coming over to discuss this with you. You can't be this reckless."  
The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled. She liked to piss Adam off, it gave her a thrill. He was co-GM with her, and often took blame for what she did wrong. Due to the diva being so young, she often made mistakes, which the older superstar usually took the blame for. He had been in the business longer than she had and was more responsible. Emma knew it was bad, and once she did feel quite guilty, but then she remembered the look on his face the last time he had been told off by the McMahon's and she was fine again. There was something about seeing him on the verge of snapping that made her feel good, and today was no different.  
Just as she deleted the email their office door flew open and in stormed a very irritated Edge.  
"Can I help you?" The blonde smiled, teasing him.  
"You know damn well what you've done!" He yelled, slamming the door. "I've had Triple H and Stephanie on the phone to me ALL morning because of that match. Do you understand how much shit you're getting me into?!" He slammed his hands on the table, making Emma jump slightly. Patronisingly, Emma stuck out her glossed bottom lip comically, which only pushed more of his buttons. "This isn't a fucking joke, Emma!"  
"Oh would you calm down." She said, leaning back in her leather chair. "Have a drink, maybe a fag, and just chill."  
"I can't chill because you're fucking everything up! You're ruining my job. I've never had this many complaints from Hunter and Steph and it's all because of you. It's not like I can go out there and wrestle, so I'm stuck back here with a fucking child who thinks its all fun and games to make my life a living hell!" He spat. Emma felt guilt fill her whole body and she felt sick. She wanted to say sorry but knew it was too late. So the young blonde decided to argue instead...  
"Well maybe I should just fuck off then?!" She yelled.  
"No." He said. "I don't want you to go."  
"Then tell me what you want! Because honestly, Adam, I have no idea!" Emma stood, waiting for an answer, and he stared at the ground. She gave up on waiting, and grabbed her coat to leave.  
"You're so frustrating!" He yelled.  
"Wow." She screeched, turning around to grab her bag.  
"I mean, how many fucking signals do I have to send you because you realise that I love you?!" He yelled. Emma's blue eyes darted towards him and their eyes met with electricity.  
"What?" She asked, moving in closer. "You love me?" His eyes never left hers and he moved in, standing in front of the blonde. He nodded slightly. "Say it again." She begged, their faces getting closer and closer.  
"I love you." He whispered softly. Emma dropped her bag and coat immediately and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately. He grabbed at her youthful curves and pulled her in for a stronger, more passionate kiss. She pushed him back against her desk and ran her soft fingers through his gelled hair. He pushed her away playfully, and turned around. He brushed all of the paper off his desk, clearing it for the two of them, as Emma stood in the background, biting her lip. He then picked her up, as she wrapped her legs around him, and lay her down on the desk, as he leaned over her. She smiled at his romance and pulled him down for another kiss.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me that you loved me?" She asked breathlessly.  
"You never really gave me chance..." He smirked.  
"Let me make it up to you..." She whispered in his ear, her hot breath only turning him on more. She reached down to rub his erection through his jeans as she heard him moan softly. He pulled away from her, much to her disagreement, rushing over to the door. "What are you-" Her sentence trailed off as he locked the office door, turning to her with a smirk.  
"Where were we..." He grinned, grabbing her once again as he crashed his lips into hers. He didn't just want her, he needed her. He had played this moment over and over in his head; every time she had bent over in front of him without realising what she was doing to him. To her it was all a game. He grabbed at her jeans, unbuttoning them as he yanked them down.  
"Adam..." She moaned as he kissed her neck, nibbling softly at her skin. She tugged at his t-shirt, pulling it up to his shoulders until she could go no further. He pulled himself away, allowing her to lift it over his head, before throwing it to the ground. "I need you..." She gasped, and he had no problem fulfilling her request.


End file.
